Twilight and Flash Sentry: A Love Story
by Amy Yu Xuan
Summary: Twilight was requested to do some translations, but a certain gaurd caught her eye. Will she be able to express her feelings to this certain gaurd? Or will it forever be unknown deep in her heart. Anyone can read this unless I change it to M rated. Lemons will only appear in my stories if anyone suggest it. First fanfic so don't judge. Cover picture not mine. PM me to give credits.
1. Ch 1 Translations

Chapter 1: Translations

**Hey guys and welcome to my little corner of the internet! This is my first fanfic, and there might be lemons in later chapters, if anyone wants them. Comments, PM or anything else! I check on your suggestions almost everyday. I am going to continue this in another story once this story ends. OCs or OCCs are all welcomed! Just PM me and give me a basic info about them, should I stop talking **

**now? I totally should and start this story!**

"Dear my faithful student, Twilight,

You have been requested by Princess Mi Amore Cadenza, aka Princess Cadence, to translate some spell books in the

Crystal Empire. She wish to meet you in her throne room next Tuesday.

Your teacher,

Princess Celestia."

Twilight read aloud. She could not belive the princesses trusted her with their ancient magic spell books. She quickly jotted a note on her calander, before rushing to write a letter back to reply her tearcher, thus waking her faithful assistant, Spike a baby dragon from his deep slumber, allowing him to send the letter with his fire breathing skills, before collasping in his bed, snoring.

Tuesday came suprisingly quickly for Twilight, as she was excited to see her BBBFF and foalsitter, now her sister in law. She packed quills, scripts, books... anything needed, and headed off to the Ponyville train station, after saying good bye to her friends, and partying for a while. Pinkie insisted throwing her a good bye party, incase she needed to stay in the Crystal Empire longer than they thought she would, and the pinkish party pony crossed her heart, hoped to fly and stuck a strawberry cupcake in her eye that she would ponymail (email) Twilight as soon as possible, as she did not want her to miss out on anything.

After a full 2 hours of partying, the ponies were dismissed. Twilight glanced at the clock in Sugarcube Corner before noticing how late she was. She dismissed herself from the crowd and ran to the train station, still not ready to use her new wings and fly yet.

**Okay! And that was the first chapter of my first fanfic. I know it is too short, but I do try my best. And there will be other stories out soon so stay tuned my friends!**


	2. Ch2 Your personal Guard

**Chapter 2: Your personal guard**

**Hey guys! This is chap 2 and although there was only 3 reviews, you dunno how happy I am. They were so positive and it wanted me to keep going! Reviews if you want chap 3: 5 reviews! I made my **

**first OC , Princess Amy and I'm working on a new story, on Minecraft! It is gonna be about Red and Cupquake from youtube (IHasCupquake) so if your a Cupquake fan, stay tuned!**

"Cadence!" Screamed Twilight as she gallopped into the throne room of the Crystal Palace's throne room. The two princesses greeted each other using their special cheer they made up. Cadence

walked Twilight to the library, before mentioning that she will have her own personal guard, as she is a princess. Twilight wondered who this guard would be, when they reached the library. Cadence

said a final good bye, before attending to her lunch date with Shining. Twilight waved to Cadence as she walked in, when she hit something soft. She looked straight and saw Flash Sentry, before blushing. "We really need

stop bumping into eachother like this, Princess. "Flash apologised. "Its okay, and just call me Twilight. Your my new personal gaurd, right?" Twilight replied. Flash nodded before leading Twilight to the desk with some books and scripts. "Woah, that's alot of books. You sure you can handle it? Looks kinda hard."Flash told her. The Princess nooded and smiled at him, before replying "Of course! Princess Celestia did not make me her personal student for nothing, right?" The guard smiled and nodded, before allowing the Princess to start her translation. But deep in Twilight's heart, she felt uncomfortable that the boy she had a crush on in the other realm was standing right **  
**

behind her...

**Sorry, I know it is short. I'll try to work on longer chapters. I'm sorry if you expected something longer or better.**


	3. Ch3 Coltfriend?

Chapter 3: Coltfriend?

**Hey guys! Amy here! (Read my profile) And I'm back with a new chapter! I want to thank MyLittleDragon and LightningFlare1 for the awesome reviews! I recommend checking out Queen Lightning **

**Of Cloud Kingdom! 's Fanfic stories. They are so awesome. Any way, this chapter I will hopefully make it longer for the sake of you guys, so here it is!**

"Um... Princess Twilight? I was wondering if I could take of my helmet. Wearing armor is not comfortable." Flash told her. Twilight turned around and gave him a quick nod, before working on her

translations. She turned around to see Flash's helmet piece off, Flash turned and stared into her eyes, smiling. "Wow..." Twilight blushed, before realising what she said. "Oh! Sorry Flash, it's just..."

Twilight did not finish, but started to sob quietly. Flash placed a hoof on her shoulder, and comforted her, "Twilight, what's wrong?" Twilight looked at him and whispered, "I don't know, it's just, there is another you in the other realm and..." "Another me? What do you mean by that?" Flash got curious. Twilight continued explaning what happened in the human world, and Flash listened to every word she said.

"I don't know if that Flash is you, or you are the other Flash. I'm just so confused!" Twilight ended. Flash smiled again. "It's okay, believe in your heart, if you think i'm me, than I am." Twilight thought about it

"Your right, Flash. You are you. And I know it's you. But do you even believe me? Another you in another realm?" Twilight asked. " I'm definately not the other Flash, but I was once with Sunset Shimmer."

Twilight gasped "So it's true!" "Thank you Flash, you helped me alot today." Twilight hugged him. Before realising what she has done, she tried to pull back, but Flash hugged her back. " I like you, Flash."

"I like the real you, Flash Sentry the pegasus guard." Twilight chuckled. Flashed pulled her in for a kiss, suprising her. " I love you to, Twilight." He replied. They stared into each others eyes, in their

moment of peace. "Twilight! Shining is here to... woah woah woah! What in the name of Equestria is happening here?" Cadence asked the new couple. "Cadence! Meet my new coltfriend, Flash Sentry!"

"Wait, what?!" Shining appeared, " When did you two start dating?" "I always wondered when my little Twilie's gonna get hitched, and here he is now!" Shining smiled at Flash. "Captain! " Flash greeted.

"What's the use of calling Captain now? Sooner or later, you'll be calling me bro!" " Shining! Flash and I just started dating five minutes ago and your talking about marriage!?" Twilight blushed. "While,

It's gonna happen I tell you. Come dear, let's leave the two love birds alone for sometime." Shining laughed , as Cadence walked out with her overjoyed husband. " Well, that went pretty well, right?"

Twilight asked Flash. "Umm... yeah?"

**Well, that went pretty well did it not? I read other stories with Shining not happy about Twi and Flashy together, so I changed it. Pretty corny, I know. But people enjoy it. Bye for now my friends!**


	4. Ch 4 Rejected from a Date

Chapter 4: Rejected from a date

**Hey guys, its Amy and im finally back with a new chapter! It has been forever and I blame it all on examinations!Well, its totally over and summer vacation is around the corner, whinch means: MORE CHAPTERS! Woohoo! Alright then, lets continue this great story!**

"Good morning, my little Sparkle." Flash's soothing voice woke up the princess. "Morning... Flash. Im gonna get ready to meet Cadence soon." Replied a groogy Twilight. She used her magic to come through her multicoloured mane and tail, clearing the tangles before splashing her face with water, waking her up a bit. "Twilight, i was wondering if you might go for lunch with me? I know a great-" The guard was suddenly cut of by Twilight, " Oh noo, nononononononono! Im gonna be late!" She cried out levitating her tiara and racing out the door. "One 'no' would have been fine..." he sighed, before galloping after the princess.

**I am seriously sorry for the short chapter. I wanted to quickly finish this chapter as i am getting ready for next chapter: their first date! I cant wait! Bye for now though!**


	5. Ch4 REDO Awkward Situations

**Hey guys it's Amy and I want to say that Yes Yes Yes. I know! the last chapter was too short to handle. This is a total redo, but with more detail, I might even get to the meeting part this time, for the sake of you guys. I'll try to get it longer, so let's do it then!**

**Chapter 4: Rejected from A Date RE DO OVER! -**** Awkward situations**

* * *

Princess Twilight woke up from her deep slumber. "Morning Flash" Twilight yawned, making her way to the bathroom. "Morning beautiful." Flash replied as he stood next to her. Twilight made a soft giggle, which Flash did not hear and made her way to brush her teeth. She washed and combed through her multi-coloured mane, she used magic and levitated her tiara on her head, before making her way down for breakfast. Flash followed her, as Shining had made him the friendship princess's personal guard the day before.

As they entered the dining room, Twilight's eyes met with Celestia, Luna, Cadence and Shining Armor. They ate their breakfast quietly, before the princess of love and ruler of the Crystal Empire perked up. " How's life being a princess, Twilight?" Twilight sighed and replied, " It's been great, finding out who I am and achieving my own castle, with my friends, nothing can get better than that." Twilight said, before realising. _Uh oh, should not have talked with my mouth full, how can I ever act like royalty? _Cadence giggled, " Really, Twilight? What about that hunk beside you?" Twilight blushed deeply, Flash tried hard, but what Cadence said made him blush twice as hard, his face was as red as Big MacIntosh's. " Well...um..." Twilight stuttered. " Twilight Sparkle, I never knew you had a coltfriend, quite a good looking one to, no wonder Shining Armor made him your guard." Luna smiled. "My, Twilight. And to think you did not even have time for friends at first. You took a big step, Princess." Celestia commented. The rulers of Equastria's comments only made the new couple blush harder than ever. " We just started dating yesterday! " Twilight rushed her words with embarrassment. "Umm, we're suppose to meet my friends in ponyville today, bye!" Twilight quickly munched on her food before fleeing with Flash. "They do make a cute couple." Cadence nonchantly said. The rest of the royal family nodded their head in agreement as they continued their breakfast.

* * *

**Somewhere in the Canterlot Castle Gardens...**

" I can't believe they did that! It was so embarrassing!" Twilight screamed softly. " I totally understand how you feel," replied a mad blushing Flash. " C'mon, let's get to ponyville before Cadence decide to ask when we're getting married." Twilight rolled her eyes in annoyance of her sister in law.

* * *

**There! A much longer chapter, took me some time but I still did it for you guys. Just scratched the last chapter away in replacement of this one. Hope you enjoy this much much more. Amy out.**


	6. Ch5 Back to Ponyville

**What's up, guys. It's Amy and I am making another chapter just cuz i'm nice. :D I had a short chat** **some time ago with ultimateCCC  and Twilight and Flash are just going to recieve more embarrassments. Tmr's headlines: Princess Twilight's Love. Hah! What can you do now, Princess?**

**Twilight Sparkle: Uh oh... What can I do?**

**PS: Do you want ME in this story?**

* * *

**Chapter 5:** Back to Ponyville

Twilight pulled Flash in tow and they flew to Ponyville. They arrived in her old home (Now Spikes') the library and dashed in. Everything was dark. "Phew!" Twilight literally screamed. Suddenly the lights turned on and everypony in ponyville surrounded her. "SURPRISE!" They screamed and Pinkie Pie hugged Twilight tightly. "Twilight! Cadence called me just five minutes ago and told me you were coming back with your own guard or coltfriend and I was sooo nervous-cited! Its been FOREVER Twilight! You hear me? FOR. E. VER! I can't even believe your back. I must be dreaming then!" _*Grabs a cup of punch and spilled it on her face. _"Nope! Definately not dreaming!" " YOU, TWILIGHT, HAVE A COLT FRIEND! YOU HEARD ME? C.O.L.T F.R.I.E.N.D! COLT! FRIEND!" She screamed in her face. " Excuse me, Pinkie, but may I have a word with Twilight?" A very familiar voice said. Twilight looked over the party pony's shoulder, "Rarity!" Twilight said.

* * *

After a fun filled day of partying, the representitives Elements of Harmony were walking home to the Friendship Castle, all talking about Twilight and her new coltfriend. " Oh Twillight! I never thought you would be the first of us to get your Mr. Right! When's the wedding? Baby shower?" Rarity giggled." Urgh. Should have known..." The Friendship Princess whispered to her new love.

* * *

It was the middle of the night. Twilight had retreated back to her chamber for a good night's sleep with Flash guarding her room. Mean while, the lights were still on in Fluttershy's room. The rest of the mane six were still awake, chatting about Twilight and her new love. For some reason, Fluttershy seems emotionally sad while Rainbow Dash emotionally angry, yet both did not want anypony to know. " You know, I saw Flash walk into Twilight's room with her, what do you think is happening in there?" Rarity chuckled. " Ah'm sure Twa-Light ain't that kind of pony. She is a Princess and all..." AJ replied. "What if we go check?" Rarity insisted. "You mean, stalk them? No no, we can''t do that! Stalking is a way to lose a friend! Forever..." Pinkie joined. "It's not stalking Pinkie, it's just... um... finding out the truth... yeah, that's all." Rarity insisted. " Alrighty, just a quick peek and gone." Apple Jack said, suspicious of Rarity's words.

* * *

**Alright! Done. Next chapter see them stalking Twilight. And nope. Nothing like 'that'. Its still rated K+.**


	7. Ch6 Stalking

**Hi guys, Amy's back with another new chapter!**

**Chapter 6: Stalking Err... no, just finding out the truth. (Rarity said.)**

* * *

The mane six, excluding Twilight, were still in Fluttershys room, preparing to see what is happening between them. '' Let's go! Hurry." Rarity shooed her friends. The tip- toed (tip- hoofed in their case?) until they were outside of the Princess' sleeping chamber. Rarity put an ear to the door, Pinkie saw a random purple feather and started playing with it, the feather landed on her nose and she was about to sneeze. "Shhh! Pinkie!" RD scolded quietly as AJ placed a hoof under her nose. "Whew!" Pinkie exclaimed quietly, but in a moment of seconds, she sneezed loudly.

The door opened and Flash yawned, "What are you girls doing here? Shouldn't you be sleeping? Plus I was so comfortable on the cloud bed Twi made for me." Rarity thought of a fast excuse, "You were sleeping? Your her personal guard! You should be guarding, not sleeping!" "Err, yeah!" Rainbow joined. " We guards must sleep, we're still ponies you know? Plus, I wasn't sleeping to deeply, we have to still be alert, even when sleeping. Can you girls go and sleep now?" The girls nodded and walked back, when Flash went in, they huddled together, "Well, there's your answer." Pinkie said. "Shut up Pinkie Pie! Your the reason he woke up!" RD screamed at her softly. "Okie Dokie Lokey! " Pinkie replied, knowing nothing about what her friend just said. "Let's just go back and sleep..." AJ said and they returned to their rooms.

* * *

**D.O.N.E! Please make sure to check out my new story once its out! **

**Amy- OUT!**


	8. Pinkie's Note (Author's Note)

Hey, yeah! You there! Are you new here, cause if your new I have to throw a Welcome to Ponyville Party! Wait, what am I doing here again? Umm... oh yeah! Amy wanted to tell you she can't post a chapter! Do you know she lent me her Samsung Note Pad! Awesome right?! All the games, fun. But its sooo hard to play without fingers, so Twilight had to sent me here, in Singapore. Never heard of a place, who cares?! I don't! By the way, she issick today, poor thing Fluttershy said. For some reason, I asked if Fluttershy can play with me, Amy said yes, but Fluttershy could not hear her, she really should cut down on the animals,they can be sooo noisy! Oh, Amy has Cough, flhem wait, is that how you even spell it? Its pronounced as Flem, a bit like Flim and Flam. Haha, silly billy. Anyways, she also have sore throat, chest pain and a bit of fever,

_Pinkie! I said just say I am sick and cant post a chapter, not to tell every pony in fanfiction what sickness I have!_

Ooops sorry, let me re start! Hey, yeah! You there reader!

_No its ok, just finish this up and return, Celestia thinks where youve gone..._

Okie Dokie Lokey!

* * *

So yes, hi guys, Amy here, definately not pinkie. I am sick and wont post a chapter till i recover. I still wanted something fun for you to read instead of a plain old Authors . this story has not ended! In the last chapter, I said check out my new story, that will be the sequal after this. So stay tuned and I will see you soon! Amy is out.

_Pinkie too!_

PINKAMENA DIANE PIE!

_Uh... yes?_


	9. For Funsies Only(Spilling the beans)

Hey guys! Amy's back! Fully recovered! I have heard many said the last chapter was too short but I'm not going to change that. This chapter might be longer for those who has been waiting MIGHT! So don't blame me. Oh and by the way,

_HI YA!_

Pinkie! When did you appear.

_Well you forgot to close the portal and when I came back I saw it still open so I came in and said hi and you asked me how I got here and I told you that you left the..._

Ok ok! Just go through! I'm closing it now!

_Okie Dokey Lokie!_

*Turns into alicorn form. Use magic to close portal and return to human.* That's better.

_HI YA!_

Pinkie! You were suppose to, never mind, go upstairs to my room and play.

_Yippee!_

* * *

Oh wait, did you see me in alicorn form? Sorry, spilled the beans...

Nervous chuckle...


End file.
